Welcome to the Wasteland
by NoMoreNuggets
Summary: Al thinks there is something really wrong with Wrath. How will the 'family' save him? Almost nonexistent EdxEnvy pairing, just a warning. Chapter two up! please review, i need some encouragement.
1. What smells like smoke?

**Welcome to the Wasteland**

**Chapter 1- What smells like smoke?**

**by Anisette Mitchell**

**October 27th 2006**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**A/N: I had to mentally build a house for this story, so I decided to use the structure of the house i grew up in. Out in the Subarbs; quiet, wooded area with few young residents. The House itself is set far back from the road with a huge yard, as I said, it is a wooded area so the house is well hidden. With the Exposed Basement (fully furnished) the house is three stories. A nice hill lays to the left, beside the garage. Six Bedrooms, two on each floor, Three Bathrooms, one each floor. **

**Character Status: **

**Edward: Still working for the military, body restored. Taking classes on nights off at the university. Around 20 years old.**

**Alphonse:Studying at a school in Central, body restored. Around 16 years old.**

**Winry:Moved to Central to be with the boys, runs an automail business. Around 19 years old.**

**Wrath:Moved to Central with Winry after Izumi died, has Automail limbs. In school with Alphonse. His body has aged a bit to around the age of 16 or 17.**

**Envy:Never turned into the dragon, lives with the boys simply to pester Edward and mooch off him. His body is the same, around 23 or 24**

**Roy:Still Colonel Mustang in the military. Around 28 years old**

**Riza: Still Lieutenant Hawkeye, working for Mustang in the military. Around 28 years old.**

**

* * *

**

"Brother!" Al whined, "I seriously think there is something wrong with Wrath. You to talk to him."

"Al..." Edward sighed, "Look, I keep telling you..." He put his plate down on the dining room table next to Envy, "Wrath _hates_ me. Even if I did talk to him, he wouldn't listen."

Envy grinned, "The kid probably just _hates_ you, too. That's why he doesn't want to talk to you."

"Envy!" Ed smacked the humuculus on the back of his head.

"No, it's alright," Al laughed, already used to the attitude, "At least Envy has the sense to sit down at a family dinner with us."

"Geez, I didn't think being five minutes late would kill you, Al." Winry had just walked in from the garage.

"Winry." Al smiled, then went back to worring, "I didn't mean you, there's something wrong with Wrath."

The blonde girl looked over her shoulder, "What?"

"Al thinks there something wrong with Wrath because he is acting different, " Ed bit into his baked potato.

"Easy there, pipsqueak. The foods not going to run away," Envy looked over to Winry, "I tried telling him that Wrath just hates him, but he wont listen."

Winry ignored Envy and poured herself some milk, "So what's so..." She paused and set her plate and glass down across from Ed, "... _different _about him?"

"Get that _poison_ away from me!" Ed shouted, motioning to Winry's glass with his fork.

Winry rolled her eyes and moved the glass to the opposite side, "Well?"

Al thought for a moment. He had presented the fact that Wrath was acting differently, but had no real way of putting his actions out there, "Um... I don't know how to explain it, but he _is_ acting differently."

Ed shoved the other half of his potato in his mouth before beginning, "I don't know," He reached for his fork, "Wrath always _was_ different..." He attempted to shove more food in his mouth only to have Al take his fork away.

"Finish what you have in _there_ first..." Al sighed, "I'm _telling_ you, there is something _...off,_ with Wrath lately. Ed you need to talk to him."

Ed blinked, "But Al, I told you, he _hates_ me. He won't even talk to me on a _good_ day, what makes you think he'll talk to me now that he is acting so _weird_?"

Envy leaned over, resting his head in his arms, "If he is _even_ acting weird."

Al poked him with the end of his fork, "Elbows off the table."

Violet eyes glared up at Al, then innocently over to Ed. The blonde boy laughed, "Envy, sit up."

"Whatever," Envy did as he was told.

Al cleared his throat, "Why don't you try and talk to him, Envy?"

The sin crossed his arms, "Why _should_ I?"

"Because you two have alot alike," Winry chimed in.

"So?" He asked, "Why don't_ you _talk to him? He likes you best out of all of us."

Winry grabbed for her glass, "What?"

"He _does _have a point," Ed smirked.

The girl put her glass down, "But, what am _I_ supposed to say to_ him_?"

"I _know_!" Envy cheered," Ask him how _big_ his--"

"_Envy_!" Ed slapped his hand over the others mouth.

Winry shook her head, "_Yeah_, you know what?_ No_. I'm not doing it."

"But, Winry!" Al whined, "You _have_ too!"

Just then Wrath walked in. He was dragging a couole friends along with him, all of whom were dressed in black clothes with ripped jeans. They were all pale and wore too much make up. The smell of strange smoke followed them close.

"What smells like smoke?" Al asked.

"Shut up..." Wrath reached for the pans of food on the counter and motioned for one of his new _freinds_ to grab some silverwear. Another grabbed two soda bottles out of the fridge. As quickly as they entered they left to Wrath's room.

The dinner table was silent, everyone looked to Winry.

The blonde sighed, "Fine..." She put her fork down, "I'll talk to him..."


	2. First attempt

**Welcome to the Wasteland**

**Chapter 2- First Attempt**

**by Anisette Mitchell**

**November 6th 2006**

* * *

**Disclamer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**A/N: I had to mentally build a house for this story, so I decided to use the structure of the house i grew up in. Out in the Subarbs; quiet, wooded area with few young residents. The House itself is set far back from the road with a huge yard, as I said, it is a wooded area so the house is well hidden. With the Exposed Basement (fully furnished) the house is three stories. A nice hill lays to the left, beside the garage. Six Bedrooms, two on each floor, Three Bathrooms, one each floor. **

**Character Status: **

**Edward: Still working for the military, body restored. Taking classes on nights off at the university. Around 20 years old.**

**Alphonse:Studying at a school in Central, body restored. Around 16 years old.**

**Winry:Moved to Central to be with the boys, runs an automail business. Around 19 years old.**

**Wrath:Moved to Central with Winry after Izumi died, has Automail limbs. In school with Alphonse. His body has aged a bit to around the age of 16 or 17.**

**Envy:Never turned into the dragon, lives with the boys simply to pester Edward and mooch off him. His body is the same, around 23 or 24**

* * *

Winry knocked on the door, "Wrath? Can I come in?"

The room grew silent, and she leaned hear ear to the door. A voice whispered, "Who's out there?"

Wrath's voice answered, "My mechanic, the girl I live with."

Another voice asked, "You mean that hot chick from the dinner table?" Winry blushed.

"Let her in," The first voice said.

"Fine," Wrath sighed. Winry pulled away from the door as the boy opened it.

"Hey baby," The person with the voice that said she was hot grinned. Winry blushed again.

"Shut up," Wrath glared at his friend.

"Um, Wrath?" Winry begins, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, sit down."

"Yeah," Winry sits on an empty chair and sighs. _Now what?_ She thinks to herself. "So, Wrath, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Wrath nods, "Yeah," He motions to the a girl sitting in front of the t.v. playing a video game, "That's Krista. The guy losing to her..." He points to the guy next to her, "That's Toby. And the guy over there..." He points to the boy who said she was hot, "That's James." James Winks at Winry.

She clears her throat, "Um, Wrath? What's that smell?"

"Shut up," He answers.

"Dude, be nice," Toby pauses the game.

"You can shut up, too," Wrath says and lays back on the bed.

"Calm down," Krista puts down her controller.

"Look," James clears his throat, "Winry, was it?"

"Yes," Winry says, confused as to what just happened.

"Cool," James smiles, "So, do you smoke?"

"No," Winry answers.

"No," Krista laughs, "He means do you _smoke_?"

Winry pauses then stands," Okay, Wrath, get your _friends_ out of this house."

Wrath sits up, "_What_?"

"_Now," _She points too the door.

Toby stands up and walks over to Winry, "Now listen you old -"

Winry flinches, "_What?! _What did you just call me?!" She reaches for the trusty wrench in her back pocket.

Wrath jumps up before the blonde has a chance to _kill_ his friend, "Alright, alright. We'll go," He motions to his friends, "Let's get out of here." They start off down the hallway.

Winry tucks the wrench away and follows, "Wait! Wrath, your staying here," She calls after the young humunculus. He ignores her and keeps walking. "Wrath!" She yells as they reach the kitchen. Blue eyes flicker to the rest of the 'family' at the dinner table, begging for help. Envy laughs and Ed slaps him on the back of his head as he goes after the group. Al was already up beside Winry. "Wrath," The girl puts a hand on his shoulder as he opens the coat closet next to the front door of the house, "Wrath, wait. I need to talk to you."

"Wrath shrugs her hand off his shoulder, "No, you don't." He states calmly, watching as his friends put their coats on, he relizes his is in his room. He sighs and grabs for Al's letterman jacket.

"Hey," Al begins to protest, but sees the evil glare in those violet eyes and stops.

Winry tries again, "Wrath, I _need _to talk to you."

The glare focuses on her, "_I said no." _Everyone becomes silent at the tone of his voice. "Let's go," The boy motions toward the door.

After the door closes, Al sighs, "My jacket..."

Ed pats his younger but taller brother on the back, "Don't worry, he'll be back."

Al shugs, "Yeah, but it took _so_ much work." Envy laughs and recieves another smack to his head from his braided sweetheart. Al lets a small smile slip before his worry returns, "Now what do we do?"

Winry finally manages to pull her eyes away from the door and face the others, "Sorry, I tried."

Ed nods, "It's okay."

"Yeah," Envy chimes in, almost cheerfully, "He'll come back. Trust me."

The sins niceness worries Winry more, "What? How do you know?"

"His name is _Wrath_," Envy grins, "He'll come back even if just to make you pay."

"Shut up!" The blonde girl yelps.

"I'm serious!" Envy exclaims.

"Envy!" Al groans, "That's not true."

"Yes it is!" The green haired boy continues, "Why do you think he still wont talk to Ed!"

Winry and Al both look to Edward, hoping for relief. The alchemist takes a sip of his soda before saying, "Sometimes I still see him eyeing my real arm."

Winry turns a pale white and Al yells, "Brother! You're not helping!" Envy proceeds to laugh.

Winry winces, "Shut up!" An idea strikes her and she grins, " If this is so _funny_, then why don't you try?"

The laughter stops immediatly, "Why?"

"You're the only one left _to_ try," Al takes Winry's side.

The sin turns to his lover, eyes pleading. Ed laughs. "Fine..." Envy sulks. Ed pats Envy on the shoulder then takes a bite of a dinner role he brought with from the table.

"Brother! Your getting crumbs everywhere."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is taking so long to post, my daughter has been sick, so I'm doing full time Dr. Mom stuff. Anyway, thanks for your patience. Please, Review!

no shit,

Me - the author.


End file.
